dragons_wiki_auxiliary_teamfandomcom-20200215-history
Aidan Larson
Aidan Larson is a leading character of the Guardians of The Hidden World storyline and is written by How To Train Your Deathsong. Personality Aidan Larson is, usually, calm and collected, though when things get too serious, he becomes serious. Despite this, he still has somewhat of an anger issue, though the effects only show when someone talks bad about his parents. He tends to speak rhetorically. He is empathetic, a bit too much, in some cases. His empathetic side came after the death of his parents. Every time someone is upset or angry, he understands what they are going through, because he went through the same thing after the death of his parents. So, he helps out those in need. Aidan is outgoing and doesn't mind speaking to anyone, unless you're being a straight out jerk. He is protective over his family, and would do anything to keep them safe. He couldn't do anything about his parents demise, because he was only two years old when it happened. Aidan does have a tendency to become very emotional when remembering his parents, which happens a lot more than you think. Aidan is intelligent and prefers to think tactically in fights, you'll rarely see him just running at the opponent without any thinking. After Aidan's sister, Alice, recalled that their mother said Aidan will be the best Larson to date, it really touched him in his heart. He knew his mother and father are in Valhalla, watching over him and his sister. The reunion with his sister really gave Aidan more confidence. His sister always wants to test Aidan and push him so he could achieve the most. Aidan has already gotten used to her personality. Most of Aidan's personality was built off his aunty, who took care of him after his parents death. Physical Appearance Aidan Larson has long, dark brown, hair and likes to keep it out like Hiccup's, he took inspiration from him. He has amber eyes, too. On his right wrist, he has a matching scar to one Alice has, also, on her right wrist He is lean, and stands up to 5'11". Abilities and skills 'Inventing - '''Aidan is very good at inventing things. Whether that's copying blueprints from a book, or just something he thought of. With enough time and effort, he can get most things made. '''Reaction time - '''Aidan thinks quick and has a fast reaction time. It's like his body dodges things without him thinking of doing so. He can move his body quick, which helps out a lot. '''Riding at high speeds - '''Aidan tends to ride at high speeds with Shadow Cloud. Shadow Cloud is a quick Stormcutter, and together, the two of them can agree of what pace to fly at, which is usually fast! '''Tactical combat - '''Aidan isn't a person who would go out there and fight, without a plan. He knows there's always a weak point in every fight, and when he finds it, he exploits it to the the max. '''Courage -' Aidan is a courageous person, and isn't scared of too many things. He is brave and will especially do anything to protect his family. Relationships 'Shadow Cloud - '''Shadow Cloud is Aidan's life-long companion. Shadow Cloud has gotten used to Aidan's personality, and has been with him throughout Aidan's whole life. Whenever Shadow Cloud feels like Aidan is down, she always puts her four wings around him, to show him she's there for him. Shadow Cloud, herself, was named after the first two words Aidan spoke when he was a baby. This being 'shadow' and 'cloud', forming 'Shadow Cloud'. The Larsons' have a tradition where when a baby is born and is 5 months old, they will be confronted by four Dragon eggs. Whatever egg the baby goes to, is the Dragon they will have all their life, unless something tragic happens to it. Aidan is the only Larson to have gotten a Stormcutter, making Shadow Cloud extra special. They're both protective over each other, and will never leave one or the other alone, if they feel like one of them are upset. With the introduction of Shadow Cloud's mother, maybe Aidan will have to say goodbye to his best friend... who knows? '''Aunt - '''Aidan has a good relationship with his aunt. The two of them understand each other and look after each other. One reason why Aidan's aunt loves Aidan so much is because Aidan is her sister's son. As we know, she passed away, meaning Aidan and Alice are the closest she'll get to her sister. Aidan, if needed, does confront his aunt's problem, like the time he confronted his uncle, who would abuse her. '''Firestar - '''Firestar is Aidan's aunty's Monstrous Nightmare. Aidan's aunty was Dragonless, as we found out his uncle killed her Dragon a long time ago. One day, when Aidan was out with Sniper, Kate's Terrible Terror, there was a Razorwhip that was looking threatening. Just as the Razorwhip shot at Aidan, a free Firestar saved him. Firestar didn't have a trainer at the time. Firestar kept firing at the Razorwhip, until Aidan's aunty came with Shadow Cloud and helped scare off the Razorwhip. Firestar showed no aggression towards Aidan and his aunty, and Shadow Cloud's and Sniper's senses didn't go off, meaning that Firestar wasn't a threat. Aidan's aunty, at that moment, befriended the Monstrous Nightmare. Firestar is now Aidan's aunty's Dragon, which left Aidan blank over what just happened. '''Alice - '''Alice disappeared, along with her mother and father, for thirteen years. Aidan only found out about her at the time he was attending the trials, he thought he was the only child. When the two of them reunited, due to unlikely circumstances, they finally caught up with each other. Alice is protective over her little brother, and Aidan is protective over his elder sister. Alice always wants to push Aidan, to get the most out of him, because she knows there's more to Aidan, than Aidan himself knows of. Alice is the teasing type; she has already teased Aidan over Kate, and now Canela. '''Chione - '''The relationship of Aidan and Chione goes all the way back to when Aidan was still a baby, and his mother was still with him. Chione was Aidan's mother's Woolly Howl. Aidan's aunt would tell Aidan stories of when he was still a baby, including one which mentioned baby Aidan hugging Chione because she was so cuddly. Before Aidan's mother passed away, she gave Alice Chione to look after her, since Alice's first Dragon was killed by the Harns'. Fast forward thirteen years later, Chione and Alice were reunited with Aidan. At one point, at their house, Chione rubbed her head against the back of Aidan's arm, indicating she wants a hug, like Aidan used to give her when he was a baby. Aidan caught on to what she wanted straight away, and gave her the hug she wanted. In the Hidden World, Woolly Howl's are nearly extinct, making Chione one to look out for, for Aidan. '''Canela - '''Aidan first met Canela back in Viking training academy, when he was 7 years old. Four years later, Aidan finally had the guts to ask her out. However, it didn't go to plan, as Canela rejected Aidan, which embarrassed him in front of the whole academy. Fast forward four more years later, Aidan stumbled across Canela, saving her from a Crimson Goregutter. He only then found out it was Canela, which made it an awkward scene. Canela revealed that she wanted to help Aidan after the rejection, and she had no intention on embarrassing him. Canela then revealed she had/has feelings towards Aidan, which made her ask Aidan whether he wants to start over. Aidan is still unclear on whether he still has feelings for her, which made him undecided. Canela, later in the story, revealed that the Harns' captured her parents, and Aidan offered help in the form of his aunt and Alice. Aidan, Canela and Alice went to the Harns' base, to free the families the Harns' captured. Canela was reunited with her family, and this scene was made awkward when Aidan called, who he thought was, Canela "pretty" to her father. It was then revealed that it wasn't actually Canela who he called pretty, it was her twin sister, Sophina. Alice, being the teasing type, thinks there's more to it than just friendship, like she did with Kate. Aidan, also, denies any speculation and says they're just friends, which they are. '''Drarmy - '''Drarmy was initially Aidan's uncle's Dramillion. Once Aidan beat his uncle in a fight, Drarmy thought Aidan was going for him next. He was scared as Aidan approached him, but instead, to his surprise, Aidan befriended him. Drarmy went home with Aidan, and became the family's Dramilion, meaning he wasn't any of our Dragon specifically. '''Uncle - '''This is one of the bad relationships. Aidan's uncle would always abuse his aunty, and when Aidan was old enough, he confronted him. They got into a fight which Aidan won. Just when Aidan thought that would be the last of him, he didn't know he was wrong. His uncle returned, this time helping the Harns' thrash Aidan's house. '''Mother - '''There's nothing else in this relationship, other than love and despair. Although Aidan's mother disappeared when he was only two years old, he still had some memories of her. He had a voice recorder, which had his mother's voice in it. In the voice recorder, you could hear his mother talking to the baby him. By what she was saying, she was playing with baby Aidan. Aidan's mother also left some letters for Aidan to one day find, which he did. The letters were really heartbreaking to him, and he got very emotional the first time he read it, leading to non-stop crying for ten minutes. With all this being said, the memories were soon cut short, when Aidan's uncle and the Harns' thrashed his house. The voice recorder was destroyed and the letters were torn up. '''Father - '''Aidan knows his father loved him equally as much as his mother did. He, however, has no memories of his father, other than the times his aunt tells stories about his parents. Aidan's aunt would tell stories about how his father and mother were one of the best Dragon trainers, yet still unknown, just like every other Larson. The Larsons' are more known, now that Aidan's a Guardian, but that's only to the surrounding area, which is small. Aidan's father was mentioned in Aidan's mother's letters, saying that his mother and father are always watching over him, in Valhalla. 'Kate - 'Aidan and Kate get along very well. They also have something bizarre in common, and that is the Harns' killing their parents. Well, the Harns' killed Aidan's father and tried to kill his mother, but she escaped and ended up getting killed by unknown circumstances. Aidan and Kate are both Guardians, and are going to need to work as a team. Alice does tease Aidan when Kate is either around or mentioned, often letting him know that there's more than just friendship, all which Aidan denies. At one point, Aidan empathizes with Kate, which makes him feel closer to her. And as of recent, Aidan made Kate confess that she likes him, which ended up with Aidan admitting he likes her back. 'Isla - 'Isla and Aidan are both friends, and both Guardians. They have similar enemies and were, alongside the rest of the Guardians, on the same team on the final trial. '''Kat - '''Kat and Aidan are both friends. While they might be different in personalities, it doesn't stop them from being friends. They are also Guardians, which will require some teamwork between the two. 'Aud - 'Aud and Aidan are both friends. Aud is this 'I-want-dangerous-tasks' girl, which is not like Aidan. They both have to work together, and with the other Guardians, to stop whatever evil goes on in the Hidden World. 'Rita - '''Rita is Aud's sister, but she is the complete opposite to her. Rita is usually shy and doesn't like to perform dangerous tasks, but recently, she is breaking out of her shell. Rita and Aidan are friends and fellow Guardians. '''Ar - '''Ar and Aidan are both friends and Guardians. It was her who Aidan had to pass the baton on to in the final trial. At the end, they ended up winning! Now they will have to work as a team because they are the Guardians of the Hidden World. With Ar now missing, their friendship slowly disappeared along with her. Enemies '''The Harns' - '''The Harns' are the ones responsible for the death of Aidan's parents. They are enemies of the Larsons', and will do anything to put them down. The Harns', alongside Aidan's uncle, thrashed Aidan's house. Destroying his mother's voice recorder and letters, making the hatred Aidan has towards them worse, as if it wasn't bad enough already. This hatred led to the revenge plan, the plan which led to the Harns' leader, Stanley Harn's, death. '''Uncle - '''Being from Aidan's family, you would expect him to be good, right? Wrong, he's really evil! The reason as to why he is so evil is unknown, yet. Aidan's uncle would abuse his aunty right in front of him, starting the hatred. Aidan and his uncle also had a fight, which Aidan won. To top it off, Aidan's uncle helped the Harns' thrash Aidan's house. He also helped them capture Chione, Alice's Woolly Howl. Drarmy, the family's Dramillion. And the Woolly Howl egg, which they were protecting. '''Barny - '''Barny was one of Aidan's best friends. They both went to Viking training academy together, and they both shared the status as being the best students. Shadow Cloud, however, didn't like Barny. When the trials first started, everything changed. Barny became aggressive and even tried to capture Shadow Cloud. Aidan started to dislike Barny and later found out he changed due to the bad influence of Garmal. Barny now has a Stormcutter, much to Aidan's amusement because that Stormcutter is Barny's equivalent to Shadow Cloud. '''Garmal - '''Before the trials began, Aidan didn't even know who Garmal was. When Barny started to change, he soon enough realised it was due to Garmal. Aidan and Garmal came up against each other face to face, looking at each other in the eyes. Aidan knows he has the upper advantage against Garmal, so he messes with him at times. '''Jack - '''Jack was introduced to Aidan through Kat. Kat would tell the Guardians about Jack. Jack has a Skrill, one of the most feared Dragons out there, though this doesn't scare Aidan. '''Havardr - '''Not much, as of now, is known about Havardr. The Guardians only know that he's the captain of all the villains, and his goal is to take over and corrupt the Hidden World. Aidan knows Havardr is smart, so he has to always be on high alert. Once the Guardians' captured Havardr, they made him confess to a lot. Havardr told them why he has his intentions to corrupt and ruin the Hidden World, and he also told them his brother is out them planning an attack. Aidan stuck a chip on to Havardr's back, which allows him to track him down whenever. Weakness Aidan's biggest weakness is his empathetic side. He is too empathetic at times. Anyone can use his empathetic side against him, like his uncle did in their fight. When Aidan turns empathetic, there's not much you can do to stop him from expressing his empathy. This is a weakness that will forever stay with Aidan, even if you try to get rid of it, it won't go. Trivia * Aidan is the first Larson to become a Guardian, ever. * For fifteen years, Aidan thought he was the only child, until his aunt revealed he had a sister. * Aidan is the first Larson to have a Stormcutter. * One day, in Viking training academy, Aidan somehow went bald, leaving him to live in embarrassment for around two weeks. Category:Guardians Category:Characters Category:Guardians Characters